Welcome to the Show/Getting the key
This is how Welcome to the Show and getting the key goes in Battle of the Machine Robos. on Earth, Airachnid leads the villains to a crowd of people Evil Ryan: Hey, Airachnid. What have you been up to? Airachnid: I've been thinking of using my new pendant to get this entire world to do my bidding. Bertram T. Monkey: Well, you're not the only one who has made a pendant, Airachnid. Evil Ryan and Evil Anna show their Siren pendants to her Evil Anna: Do you like these? Airachnid: I do. Now, to take these people under our spell, we need to sing Welcome to the Show from the Rainbow Rocks movie. Evil Ryan: We would, but first let me, Bertram and Evil Anna demonstrate the power of our pendants.on his Siren pendant C'mon Evil Anna and Bertram. Looks like there's another song coming on. Bertram T. Monkey: Ok, Evil Ryan. on his Siren pendant Evil Anna: Yes, sir. on her Siren pendant song Under Our Spell starts playing Evil Ryan, Bertram T. Monkey and Evil Anna: Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ You didn't know that you fell~ Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Evil Ryan: Now that you're under our spell~ Blindsided by the beat~ Clapping your hands, stomping your feet~ You didn't know that you fell~ Evil Anna and Bertram T. Monkey: Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh~ Evil Ryan: Now you've fallen under our spell~ Evil Anna and Bertram T. Monkey: Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh~ Evil Ryan, Bertram T. Monkey and Evil Anna: We've got the music, makes you move it~ Got the song that makes you lose it~ We say "jump", you say "how high?"~ Put your hands up to the sky~ We've got the music, makes you move it~ Got the song that makes you lose it~ We say "jump", you say "how high?"~ Put your hands up to the sky~ Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ You didn't know that you fell~ Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Now that you're under our spell~ Evil Ryan: Listen to the sound of my voice~ Evil Anna and Bertram T. Monkey: Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Evil Ryan: Soon you'll find you don't have a choice~ Evil Anna and Bertram T. Monkey: Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh~ Evil Ryan: Captured in the web of my song~ Evil Anna and Bertram T. Monkey: Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Evil Ryan: Soon you'll all be singing along~ Evil Anna and Bertram T. Monkey: Oh, whoa, oh~ Evil Ryan, Bertram T. Monkey and Evil Anna: We've got the music, makes you move it~ Got the song that makes you lose it~ We say "jump", you say "how high?"~ Put your hands up to the sky~ We've got the music, makes you move it~ Got the song that makes you lose it~ We say "jump", you say "how high?"~ Put your hands up to the sky~ Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ You didn't know that you fell~ Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Now that you're under our spell~ Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ You didn't know that you fell~ Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Now that you're under our~ Evil Ryan: Spell~ laughter then coughs Airachnid: Brilliant. And now, watch me. to the crowd of people and begins vocalizing Ahhhhhhhh!~ Ah, ah, ahhhhh! Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah! Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah! Ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah!~ Ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah!~ Welcome to the show! Ah-ah-ah-ah!~ I'm here to let you know! Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah! My time is now! Ah-ah-ah-ah!~ Your time is running out! Ah-ah-ah!~ on a cliff, Arcee, Matau and the Skylanders are watching Matau T. Monkey: How are we suppose to play over them from up here? Jazz: Y'all need some help? raises two speakers and laser lights from his back Mordecai: That's awesome, Jazz! Matau T. Monkey: With Jazz on our side, we have a fighting chance. Rigby: STOP TALKING!!! Garfield: Alright, alright! No need to shout. Sheesh. on the stage Bertram T. Monkey: C'mon Machine Robos. Let's sing with Airachnid. and the Machine Robos step up behind Airachnid and begin vocalizing as she sings the chorus Airachnid: eminating red soundwaves Feel the wave of sound!~ As it crashes down!~ Bertram T. Monkey: You can't turn away~ Airachnid, Bertram T. Monkey and the Machine Robos: We'll make you wanna stay~ Airachnid: I will be adored!~ Tell me that you want me!~ I won't be ignored!~ It's time for my reward!~ Now you need me!~ Come and heed me!~ Nothing can stop me now!~ Matau T. Monkey: Now! Matau and the Skylanders: Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh!~ I've got the music in me!~ Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh!~ Matau T. Monkey: Don't need to hear a crowd cheering out my name~ Mordecai and Rigby: We didn't come here seeking infamy or fame~ Skylynx: The one and only thing~ That we are here to bring~ Darksteel: Is music, is the music~ Is the music in our souls~ Matau and the Skylanders: Gonna break out! (Out)~ Set myself free, yeah~ Let it all go! (Go)~ Just let it be, yeah~ Find the music in your heart~ Let the music make you start~ To set yourself apart~ Bertram T. Monkey: So, if Matau and the Skylanders want to turn the concert into a real battle of the bands? Then, we'll do it. Airachnid: I agree with you, Bertram. Evil Ryan, go with the other villains to Cybertron and stop Ryan and his friends. Evil Ryan: Okay. off Airachnid and Bertram T. Monkey: What we have in store~ All we want and more~ We will break on through~ Now it's time to finish you!~ uses her pendant to create a Predacon projection Predaking: Yikes! Matau T. Monkey: Arcee, why can't Bertram create his own siren projection? Arcee: Because, he's gone to Cybertron to stop Ryan and his friends. Matau T. Monkey: But, Bertram is here. Evil Ryan has gone to Cybertron along with the other villains. Arcee: Oh, yeah. Thanks for reminding me, Matau. creates a siren version of himself from his siren pendant Darksteel: Okay. This is going to be tough. Siren and Predacon charge. Meanwhile, on Cybertron, Ryan and his friends are still running from the Scraplet swarm Fear: What do we do now?! freezes the Scraplets Joy: Wow, Ryan. How did you do that? Ryan F-Freeman: I got these fine ice and snow powers from Irma's alter-ego the Snow Queen. Fear: Oh, I get it. Scraplets are only weakened by cold things. Daffy Duck: Well done, Ryan. You give those Scraplets the cold shoulder. Ryan F-Freeman: You're welcome, Daffy. Crash Bandicoot: Jetfire, do you know where the Key to Vector Sigma is? Jetfire: The key is located in a powerful spheroid computer called Victor Sigma. And it's right in front of us. Look. Crash Bandicoot: Thanks, Jetfire. Come on, friends let's get the key and get back to Earth. Ryan F-Freeman: Right, Crash. Cody You know, Cody. I think that will a key to our success. Am I right?laughs Ryan and his friends hear laughing and it's not from Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: I know that's you, Evil me. Cody Fairbrother: And my rival Princess Twivine Sparkle! villains arrive Evil Ryan: Ruh roh! It's the bad guys. Jetfire: We know what your here for. Evil Anna: Yes, Jetfire. We're sent by Airachnid to stop you from getting the Key to Vector Sigma. Anger: You would do no such thing. We're going to restore Thomas' memories no matter the cost. Twivine: I don't think so, Anger.at Cody Well, well, well. Looks like we meet again, Cody. Cody Fairbrother: We won't let you stop us from getting the key, Twivine. Thomas has lost his memories of us and we need to use the key to restore them. Crash Bandicoot: Cody's right. You and Sunset won't stop us this time, Megatron. his Keyblade Fear: onto Anger in fright MEGATRON'S HERE TOO?! Jetfire: Yes, Fear. Megatron is Optimus' and Crash's nemesis. Crash fought him back on Captain Hook's ship back in Neverland. Dr. Neo Cortex: Surprise to see us, Crash. Megatron: I suspect that Optimus Prime must've sensed our approach on you by now. Jessica Fairbrother: You do know that I'm a Jedi, Megatron.her lightsaber Starscream: Ah, I see you've brought your emotion friends with you. Bugs Bunny: Eh, what's up Con? Starscream: And you and Daffy, Bugs Bunny. Diesel 10: Time for the final frontier. Ryan F-Freeman: Get the key! I'll hold them off!his Keyblade Crash Bandicoot: No you won't, Ryan. We're in this mess together now. the villains, Crash and Ryan fight, Joy grabs the key Ryan F-Freeman: Guys, we could use your help fighting the villains. Evil Ryan: Get the key, you fools! Sunset Shimmer (Opposite): I'll get it! at Joy, who toses the key to Disgust Starscream: Give me the key, green lady. Cody Fairbrother: Disgust! Toss the key to me! Disgust: Okay! the key to Cody as Twivine runs at her Cody Fairbrother: Fear! the key to Fear is running away from Kaos Fear: Jessica Fairbrother! the key to Jessica Jessica Fairbrother: Sadness! the key to Sadness Evil Anna: The Key to Vector Sigma, please? Daffy Duck: I'll take that!the key Outta my way. Hero coming through. No autograph. heroes run through an open Groundbridge Sunset Shimmer (Opposite): Come back here, you cowards! villains run towards the Groundbridge, but it closes just before they reach it Evil Ryan: Don't worry. I'll get us to those heroes.a portal to Earth Sunset Shimmer (Opposite): Thanks, Evil Ryan.through the portal and the other villains follow her on Earth, the musical battle continues Garfield: You want a piece of me, Machine Robo? Your father was a ride-on Lawnmower. Sir Daniel Fortesque: Matau! What are going to do now? Matau T. Monkey: Everyone, keep making music. vocalizes Bertram T. Monkey: No! We refuse to lose! vocalizes and the Machine Robos join Bertram and evetunally overpower the heroes. Matau's microphone flies out of his paw and rolls towards Arcee, who picks it up Bertram T. Monkey: Prepare to be exterminated! Matau T. Monkey: Arcee, we need you! Garfield: Maybe we should savor the moment. Bertram T. Monkey: You know, that's not a bad idea. This calls for a song This Day Aria. Arcee: No! This calls for the song Got The Music In Our Hearts. Matau T. Monkey: Jazz, crank up the volume! Jazz: Okay. so Arcee: You're never gonna bring me down~ You're never gonna break this part of me~ My friends are here to bring me 'round~ Not singing just for popularity~ I'm here to let you know that I won't let it go~ My music is a bomb and it's about to blow~ And you can try to fight~ But I have got the light of friendship on my side~ Got the Music in my heart~ I'm here to blow this thing apart~ And with my friends, I will never be afraid of the dark~ Here to sing my song out loud~ Get you dancing with the crowd~ As the music of my friendship~ Survives, survives~ Arcee, Matau, the Skylanders and Crowd: Got the music in our hearts~ We're here to blow this thing apart~ And together, we will never be afraid of the dark~ Here to sing our song out loud~ Get you dancing with the crowd~ As the music of our friendship~ Survives, survives, survives~ giant Transformer projection appears and destroys Airachnid's Predacon Projection and Bertram's siren projection and their pendants Airachnid: Off-Key I will be adored!~ Tell me that you want me!~ I won't be ignored!~ It's time for my reward!~ Audience: Boo! Betram T. Monkey: Curse you, Matau and friends! Mark my words. I will have my pendant fixed and my revenge! start throwing at Airachnid, Bertram and the Machine Robos and they flee. The Dazzlings smile Adagio Dazzle: Come on, girls. We're leaving. Aria Blaze: Right behind you, Adagio. noticed a portal being open up and Ryan and his friends comes out Daffy Duck: Every hero for himself! Ryan F-Freeman: Excuse me, Adagio. Jessica Fairbrother: Woman and Cody first! Joy: Coming through! Cody Fairbrother: Step aside, Sonata. Anger: Outta my way, ladies. Bugs Bunny: Make way, Aria. Fear: Male emotions first! Brian the Crocodile: And that includes crocodiles! Jetfire: Excuse me, old Con seeker coming through. Meg: Excuse us. Adagio Dazzle: off her feet Where did they bounce out of? Sonata Dusk: Dagi, I think that they came from Cybertron. villains jump out of an open portal, provided by Evil Ryan Sunset Shimmer (Opposite): Come back with the key! trips and falls onto Adagio Adagio Dazzle: Careful! Sunset Shimmer (Opposite): Sorry. Dr. Neo Cortex:on his hoverboard After them! on the cliff, Jazz opens a Groundbridge Jazz: Come on! through the Groundbridge, with Arcee, Matau and the Skylanders following him Ryan F-Freeman: Quick! Jazz has opened a Groundbridge! Follow me! Evil Ryan: You and your friends are not going anywhere, Ryan. Disgust: perfume on Evil Ryan while running Think again! Evil Ryan: ARRGH! MY EYES! Stop them, you fools! Starscream: Get back here! at Sadness before she leaps through the Groundbridge, which closes behind her Ryan F-Freeman: Oh no! The Groundbridge has just closed! Twivine:laughs That's right, Ryan. Diesel 10: And in the end, techno-organic, the bad guys always win! to grab Ryan with his claw Ryan F-Freeman:Diesel 10 a bag of sugar I've got sugar and I'm not afraid to use it! Diesel 10: sarcastically Oh, I'm so scared. Ryan F-Freeman: You better be. Because if I put that stuff in your tank, it will seize you up for good! Diesel 10: into a robot Oh, really? Ryan F-Freeman: Great Scott! You're a Decepticon? Diesel 10: Half-Decepticon! Ryan F-Freeman: Oh, so you're a Deceptitrain, then? Diesel 10: Yes. his blaster at Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: gulps I think I'm going to need my Autofruit right about now. the Magical Engine suddenly appears Ryan F-Freeman: Huh? Lady. You came to help me! Lady: Yes. I did, techno-organic. to Diesel 10 Leave him alone, Diesel! Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah!his Keyblade You should leave while you still can, Diesel 10. Diesel 10: You were lucky this time, techno-organic. But you can't be lucky every day of your life. leaves Ryan F-Freeman: We shall see.to Lady Thanks for saving me. I'm Ryan. Lady: You're very welcome. I'm Lady the Magic Engine. I power all steam life on Sodor. Ryan F-Freeman: It's very nice to meet you, Lady. Now if you excuse me, I have to help my friends. to help his friends is looking for Megatron Crash Bandicoot: Where are you, Megatron? Twivine: He's over here, Crash! raises his sword. Phaona the wolf shows up just in time to save Crash Megatron:laughs Do you think a wolf would stop me? Crash Bandicoot: I don't think so, Megatron.his Keyblade Let's settle this- mano a Bandicoo-to. Phaona: No, bandicoot. I'll deal with this. as he leaps at Megatron Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer